NFLRZ: Candlestick incident
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place after season 1; rated t for safety) After moving into the new Stadium for the 2014 season, Pick-ax learns about a rumor and worries due to an incident that happened three years ago.


Candlestick Incident

_Levi's Stadium, Monday morning_

_Pick-ax walked along the new hallway of the stadium. He was quite satisfied of how the stadium turned out. More seating, lots of space, and the field can be converted to a soccer field for the home town soccer team. In addition, the 49's will be hosting the 2016 super bowl. However, the was one thing that kept him from being calm...a rumor, that they might share the stadium with the Raiders in the future. It was still undecided on where the Raiders were going to move to. Some say Las Vegas, others Los Angelas. And the one that worried him the most was the possibility of sharing the stadium. Now Pick-ax didn't mind, he knew about the rivalry, but it wasn't that big of deal. He shared a playful and sport rivalry with the Raiders Rusher Pillage. It's wasn't that though...it was the teams he was worried about. The teams and fans normally overdue the whole rival setting when they both meet on game day. Some would curse, some fought, other even try to throw food on the players. He stop in front of the players locker-room, and shivered. He remembered a time that the teams would have pre-season games, how they would curse and fought- but that was a long time ago, in the old stadium, they would never meet in a pre-season after what happen in 2011. He tightened his hands in fist, remember how that on summer day, and would change the rivalry, forever. And it all started with a fight.  
_

* * *

_Candlestick Park, night, 3 Years ago..._

Pick-ax: Well, another win for the gold rush!

Pillage: That's because Omon made 14 CMP and Hunter went 105 yards. *_Chuckles_* Next time, I won't go easy on you.

Pick-ax: *_Laughs_* Bring it on Raider!

_Crash sounds and cursing from the locker rooms_

Both: *_Sighs_* Figures.

_Both walk in their egspretions went from disgust to horror. Both teams stop, uniforms torn, and had blood pouring from their wounds._

Pick-ax: *_Shocked_* WHAT! HOW- WHY WOULD YOU- *_Angry_* WHO STARTED THIS!

_Both teams pointed to the other._

Pillage: *_Angry_* This has gone too far!

_Gun shot is heard._

Both: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

_The two Rusherz ran outside...their teams fallowing in pursuit. They stop at the entrance to see a gun man, shooting at the fans, but not hitting them._

Pick-ax: *_Shocked_* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

_The gunman turn and saw Pick-ax, gun pointed at him._

Gunman: I'm doing everyone a favor and eliminating the competition. You on the other hand, well, you friends with a Raider. That just will not do.

Pick-ax: *_Shocked and scared_* W-what are you doing?

Gunman: Making sure this issue is dealt with...*_About to pull the trigger_* permanently. *_Fires*  
_

* * *

_Silence, that all everyone was. The gunman drop his gun in shock and ran, the teams just stared, thinking it was just a dream. There laying on the ground, in front of a shock Pick-ax, was Pillage. The fans look at each other, and then back at the Rusherz. There, the fans and teams had come to turns of what just happened-Pillage jumped in front of the bullet. The 49er's looked at the Raiders, who just had Al Davis, the team's owner, on leave for health problem. Now, they just might have lost their Rusher, and all for a rivalry._

Pick-ax: *_Drops down to Pillage_* P-Pillage? *_Nudges him_* Pillage? *_Tears begin to fall_* Pillage. *_Cradles his body_* Oh no. *_Chocks up_* Please no. *_Sobs_*

_The fans looked at each other, and some started to cry softly, realizing their sins when it might have been too late. Pick-ax heard a cough, he looked down, and saw Pillage weakly looking up at him. The fans and teams stop too watch._

Pillage: *_Weak_* A-are you-O.K.?

Pick-ax: Yeah,*_Sniffs_* I'm fine. But your-

_Pillage looked at his wound, the bullet went through his shoulder, and he could almost see the muscle._

Pillage: *_Weak_* I-It'll heal...Better-Me-Than-you. *_Closes his eyes; unconscious_*

Pick-ax: *_Looks up at the fan and teams, he look angry at them, tears streaming down his face...His eyes were red_* Hope you enjoy the game...cause I'm gonna make sure you will never see a pre-game against the Raiders ever again! DO YOU HERE ME! NEVER AGAIN! *_Eyes returned to normal_*

_He picks up Pillage and walks toward the portal to the HOK. He turned to the group of people._

Pick-ax: I hope you're satisfied!

_Goes through.  
_

* * *

_Present..._

_Pick-ax sighed. After that, the teams would only meet during games, but due to what happen, the teams have never met for another game. Al Davis died that year and Pillage had to get surgery for his shoulder, which still hurts when he puts too much pressure on it. This year, they would meet...but when he saw a Raiders fan or player in the city, they just look at him, with tears, and walk away. He then saw a Raider and 49er fan looked at each other, said sorry, and walked their separate ways. He saw their reaction, just a natural look, but with regret. Pick-ax walked toward his location, the cemetery. In the building, Pillage was making his usual visits with Davis. Pillage turned to see Pick-ax, and walked up to him._

Pillage: I-I hope that what happen 3 years ago...doesn't happen during the game on December 7.

Pick-ax: After what I said, they would probably just behave during the whole game. I'm just glad Ish was still moving to Canton when it happened. If he heard of what happen, the poor kid would have been scarred for life.

Pillage: Yeah...Still, at least the rivalry is more peaceful now...I wonder though, what happen to the gunman?

Pick-ax: He was arrested, and he's glad he was just put in jail, cause I was gonna kill him if it wasn't for the cops stopping me.

* * *

_3 years ago, after Davis death..._

_They Gunman was cornered. Pick-ax stared at the gunman, he then screamed and grabbed the gun form a cop and jump on the gunman, hitting him with it._

Pick-ax: *_Anger, eyes turned red_* HOW DARE YOU SHOT MY FRIEND! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU MONSTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I. HATE! YOU!

Police Chief: Pick-ax! Calm down! It's over! Please!

_Pick-ax dropped the gun, his eyes turns back to their normal blue color. He jumped off the gunman as the other cops put him in chains and led him towards the police car.  
_

* * *

_Present..._

Pick-ax: After that, the trail started days later and he was found guilty for shooting the innocent and at a Rusherz.

_The two Rusherz were having lunch at the local restaurant. Pick-ax was Garlic Fries, while Pillage was having Shrimp Tostada, both were drinking wine._

Pillage: Well, from what I heard, the teams and fans have made an agreement to just do a playful rivalry. Now we don't have to worry about everyone trying to kill each other.

Pick-ax: Thank goodness! I was sick of trying to pry a 49er off of a Raider. So, do you think the NFC will make the teams share Levi?

Pillage: If they have to. Let's just be glad that now, we won't have to worry about the Bay rivalry.

Pick-ax: Well, then,*_Picks up his glass_* A toast...*_Smiles_*

Pillage: *_Smiles, Picks up his _* To a new era!

_Glasses gentle hit each other._

**The**

**End**


End file.
